


Breakwall Part Three

by Domino_Darkwolf



Series: Breakwall [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Gratuitous Smut, Morning Sex, No Slash, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, References to Canon, Season/Series 02, Series, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domino_Darkwolf/pseuds/Domino_Darkwolf
Summary: Nora lures Sam back into bed for a morning workout.





	Breakwall Part Three

When Nora awoke to an empty space beside her, she was disappointed, but she wasn’t entirely surprised. He was a tourist, after all; there was nowhere left to take things. What did surprise her was the absence of Hendrix. When she realized the house was too quiet, she sat up.

_Did that son of a bitch take my dog?!_

Before the what ifs and anger had a chance to simmer, she heard the front door squeal open, followed by the click of excited paws on tile and the clinking of metal tags.

“Hang on,” Sam’s patient voice floated through the cottage. There was some shuffling, some shoe removal and prancing paws. “I’m sorry boy, I don’t know where she keeps the treats.” There was another pause, followed by a snapping jaw and frantic gnashing of something soft. “There. Don’t tell mom.”

Nora smiled to herself and relaxed, fell back onto the bed. She closed her eyes and listened to Sam mill about the kitchen for a bit before his footsteps meandered towards the bedroom.

“Hey,” she said dreamily, stretching under the covers. “For a minute there, I thought you took off with my dog.”

Sam chuckled as he made his way into the bedroom. He paused at the bedside, and when she opened her eyes, she saw him standing with two tall paper cups of coffee.

“Did you seriously walk my dog _and_ get me coffee?” she asked, sitting up to accept a cup from him. She removed the black lid and took a whiff of the bold liquid steaming inside. “This is my favorite roast. Like, of all time.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, sitting carefully on the bed beside her. “You mentioned it last night. I saw you have a little café setup in your kitchen, but I thought I’d give it a try. You’re right. It’s pretty good.”

Nora grinned.

“You better be careful, Sam,” she said playfully. “You keep acting all gentlemenly, I just might have to drug you and marry you.” She paused to take a sip of coffee. “My uncle is a freighter captain. He has the power to do this.”

Sam laughed and shrugged.

“What’s on your rasta for today, Tourist Boy?” she asked, letting the rich smell of perfectly roasted beans tickle her senses. Sam lapsed in awkward thought, took a drink from his own cup.

“I, uh, I was going to see if you had any suggestions,” he said. “And see maybe if you had any free time to show me around?” The second part wavered with his self confidence, coming out slow and adorably shy. His mood-ring eyes were full of nervous hope, and Nora smiled.

“I think I can play Tour Guide for an afternoon,” she agreed with a faux indifference that was easily detected by Sam, who drew a relieved grin across his face.

“Cool,” he said, nodding too vigorously to really be nonchalant.

“Give me thirty minutes?” Nora half asked and half stated, setting her coffee on the nightstand. She threw the covers from her body in one cool sweep, exposing her body in all its unrestricted freedom. 

Sam noticed; he was sweet and respectful, but at the end of the day, he was a straight male. Irresistibly his eyes lingered, drinking in the sight of her before he remembered himself and turned his gaze down.

“Nothing you haven’t seen before,” Nora brushed his too-polite-for-his-own-good reaction aside with a wave of her hand. A sly smile lifted a corner of her lips and she added; “Do you want to look again?”

Sam’s brows lifted and he cleared his throat. Pursed his lips. His gaze shifted back to her, trailing her figure up from pelvis to breasts. They paused there for a moment before they blinked, pulled the focus back to all of her.

“Like what you see?” Nora asked, her voice silken and sweet. Slow but confident, she moved her body in sensual waves. She draped her arms along the pillows, propping herself slightly, and acutely bent her knees to add curves.

Sam nodded his head in a trancelike motion, still drinking her in. Nora noticed his chest rise and fall a little more rapidly, saw him edge the tip of his tongue between his lips. Oh yeah. He was into it.

She arched her back a bit to put emphasis on her breasts and breathed; “Do you want to touch me?”

The faintest hue of rose lifted to his cheeks. His lips parted to speak, and all that could come out was a whispered “yes”.

She bit her bottom lip, raised her brows slightly in a wordless beckoning; come to me.

Sam set his paper cup on the nightstand, shrugged himself free from his plaid shirt, and climbed up beside her. He fine-tuned his bearings on his side, bringing his face level with hers. His eyes – now a blueish green in the morning glow – told of an excited sort of timidity. Not for prospect of sex itself; he wanted it, and it was his for the taking. But Nora could tell his experiences up to that point had probably been fairly vanilla. He was going to need a little guidance.

Nora was more than a little okay with this.

She locked eyes on his as she took his good hand in hers and moved it to one of her breasts. Her fingers curled, coaxing his to close around her pink-tipped globe. She gave a gentle squeeze, encouraging him to do the same, and he did. Her hips rolled at the sensation of his palm against her nipple, his gently firm grip that she guided in waves; firm, relaxed, firm, relaxed. Breathing life into her swelling desire.

Nora led his hand to sweep to the side, moved his thumb over her nipple in soft strokes that set off a domino chain of electricity tumbling down her spine.

“What else do you want to touch?” she whispered.

Sam paused, caught off guard. Did the adorable grin huff he sometimes did when he didn’t know exactly how to respond. Nora rolled onto her side to properly face him, and, as soon as she’d settled herself, Sam captured her lips with an open-mouthed kiss full of fervor.

While their lips danced, Nora slid his hand down her body with a slow and sensual move, the tips of his fingers leaving a trail of sparks in their wake. There came pause at the verge of her slit, a silent question that was not rejected, and she led his index and forefingers to her clitoris. A slight pressure was applied, then their fingers massaged her most sensitive of parts in delicate circles.

Nora sighed an approving moan into their kiss, and her hand lifted from his. To her delight, Sam kept going on his own, and she moaned again. The excitement was electric between her legs, his fingers on her clit driving her further up the orgasmal peak.

Sam continued to massage her as she frantically and blindly fumbled with his belt buckle, tugging and fingering the metal loop and the leather band. Her hips rolled in wanton waves as she all but ripped the button from his jeans, yanked down the fly. She slipped her hand inside between denim and boxers and felt his fully erect member bursting to get free.

“I want you inside of me,” she whispered in his ear, pulling the waistband of his underwear down to withdraw his impressive penis.

Their lips connected again for a moment, Sam nodding in vigorous agreement as they kissed. He broke away abruptly to rise to his knees, his belt clanking against itself, his open fly exposing what Nora could only describe as a gift to womankind. His shirt was first to go, pulled up and over his head in a single, suave swoop. The boxers came down with the denim in a less suave manner of wiggles and position adjustments, but before long they were abandoned on the floor with his shirt.

Sam returned to the spot next to Nora, dipped in for another kiss.

“How do you want me?” she asked in a sensual whisper, and again Sam paused.

“How do you like it?”

“I like it lots of ways,” she replied, briefly arching a playful brow. She gave brief consideration to the position that struck her mood just right, then instructed him; “Sit up on your knees.”

Sam easily obeyed, and watched Nora as she laid flat on her back, then pivoted her waist to the side. Her legs spread wide in invitation, and he exhaled in anticipation.  
He crawled to her, gathered her hips up into his lap, and guided himself into place. The tip of his penis nudged her opening for a moment, a cruel tease that shot the bestial urge from want to need. And then he slid himself in.

Nora’s jaw dropped in a gasp at the enormity that filled her, stretched her walls to the threshold where pain met pleasure and intensified the latter. He filled her as far as she could be filled, then slowly pulled back. With a solid thrust of his hips, he filled her again, caressing all the right places.

Sam tried to go slow, and at first he did, driving himself hard and deep inside of her with heavy thrusts. But it didn’t take long for lust to overwhelm him, and the tempo in his momentum picked up. She wondered what it looked like from the other side; Sam's unyielding ass bouncing up and down, back and forth, her legs rocking in the afterglow. It was a good image, one that helped in his conquest to satisfy her.

Enraptured moans flittered from Nora’s throat, praising him and his glorious cock that coerced her to that beautiful edge. God, he felt so good inside of her. Massaging her walls, nudging everything within her perfectly. The way his pelvis struck against her rocked against her clit, and fuck if that wasn't just the best thing ever. No way was she going to last long with pleasure in all parts of her; a gasp snagged in her throat to confirm that this was true. She was so close now.

A melodic cry filled the space between them as she found herself teetering at the top in that beautiful place between coitus and crest. With a thrust she toppled into orgasm, coming undone all around him. She reached for purchase, blindly grabbed handfuls of pillow and comforter.

Sam kept on, stretching her climax out as long as it could go with robust advances that continued to gather speed until he could no longer contain himself. His own jaw dropped, his eyes closed, rolled back into his head. There was a hitch in his hips before they bucked to bring himself deep inside of her where he released himself with a pleasurable groan. Nora could feel his member pulse against her weakened walls as his warm seed spread within her, and she grinned in satisfaction.

When he was done, Sam pulled his still hard member from her, and collapsed on the bed beside her, huffing and puffing uneven breaths.

“Totally drugging and marrying you today,” Nora said with a pant, her own breath delightfully uneven. “What’s your last name again?”

A short-winded laugh escaped Sam’s lips.

“Winchester.”

“Nora Grace Winchester.” She tasted the name on her tongue, found it agreeable enough. “Not terrible, anyway.” She giggled to assure Sam that she was teasing, and sat up. “You still got stamina for nature exploration, Winchester?”

Sam gathered a deep breath in his lungs, reached for his coffee.

“You have no idea what I have energy for,” he replied under his breath, deadpan.

Nora pursed her lips and tried not to laugh. Sam realized what he’d said and how it could be taken when he noticed her lips pursed tight and her eyes gleaming with humour. He exhaled an airy chuckle and hung his head.

“I’m sorry,” Nora said with a chortle.

“No you’re not,” Sam teasingly accused, and she shrugged.

“You love it,” she said, matching his half-sincere tone.

He didn’t _love_ it, not exactly.

Not yet.


End file.
